Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is a black duck with a lisp he is very arrogant and has a constant rivalry with Bugs Bunny he is often shot by Elmer Fudd after losing the classic 'duck season, rabbit season' fight his other friends/enemies/friend-enemies include Speedy Gonzales. Two constant traits of daffy Duck are 1) trying to beat Bugs Bunny and 2) his excessive greed-both of which he usually fails at. One cartoon that combines these traits is the classic 1963 cartoon "The Million Hare" in which Daffy actually wins a $1,000,000 prize-but gives it to Bugs Bunny because each $1.00 is packed into one little box-and Daffy thinks he has won a million boxes! In the classic "Ducking the Devil" Daffy actually beats up Taz in order to recover a dollar bill that Taz grabbed! Three of Daffy sayings are "I may be a coward but I'm a greedy Little coward" and "I cant help it I'm a greedy slob."; Its Mine Mine All Mine." Although Daffy is the comic relief whenever he tries to beat Bugs Bunny, he is actually very talented-he has a gift of parody-such as The Scarlet Pimpernel in "The Scarlet Pumpernickel" {1950}; The Lone Ranger in "Drip-Along Daffy" {1951} and as Sgt Joe Friday's "Dragnet" in "Rocket Squad" and as Superman in "Stupor Duck" {1956}, Fantasy Island in "Daffy Duck's fantastic Island" {1983}. One of his most enduring rolls is "Duck Dogers in the 24 1/2 century". In the comic classic "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" Warner Brothers Daffy Duck has a cameo as a dueling piano player with fellow duck comedian and rival Walt Disney Donald Duck; the two engage each other in a cresendoo of cartoon violence with their pianos. Among classic Daffy Duck Cartoons are "Duck Amuck" In which poor Daffy is tormented by an unseen animator revealed to be Bugs Bunny-who ironically becomes tormented by an unseen animator {Later revealed to be Elmer Fudd!} ; "Rabbit Fire" {1951} in which Daffy and Bugs compete try to make the other one will be hunted by Elmer Fudd; in "Show Biz Bugs" ; "Person to Bunny"; and "A Star is Bored" in all of them Daffy tries to upstage Bugs Bunny on either the stage, the TV or the movies but fails; in "People Are Bunny" Daffy tries to turn Bugs in to a TV Station for prize money but its Bugs who literally turns the tables on Daffy! Both Daffy and Bugs Bunny did parodies of the classic Errol Flynn "The Adventures of Robin Hood" -Bugs in "Rabbit Hood" 1949 and Daffy in "Robin Hood Daffy" {1958} but its daffy version that is the funnier parody of the classic movie! One of the few times daffy wins is in "The Stupor Salesman" {1948} in which he plays an obnoxious salesman who drives a bank Robber crazy; and in "Design for Leaving" {1954} Daffy is just equally obnoxious salesman to Elmer Fudd! However in "Daffy Dilly" {1948} Daffy plays a novelty Joke salesman becomes a court jester with pies thrown in his face to a rich grouch for a $1,000,000 reward and "Fool Coverage" {1952} Daffy plays an insurance salesman who sells a $1,000,000 policy to Porky Pig for a black eye after impossible conditions are meet; unforetunely for Daffy the conditions take place! In "The High and the Flighty" {1955} Daffy is an unscruplious Joke salesman who sells practical joke novilites to both Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard dawg-until he gets tricked and trapped into one of his own novelity Jokes! During World War II Daffy Duck was "drafted" by Warner Brothers and became the mascot emblem of the 600th Bombardment Squadron of the US Army Air Corps. Gallery 2016-02-28 23.16.29.png Category:animals Category:looney tunes Category:Cartoon character Category:male Category:Duck